


The heart is a strange beast

by Queen_of_Thorns88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Thorns88/pseuds/Queen_of_Thorns88
Summary: Ghost and Nymeria reunite
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Jonrya Week: Sweet and Spicy Summer





	The heart is a strange beast

The last time he roamed these halls he had brother and sisters and now he is as alone as his master. The only time the feeling disappears is when he closes his eyes. He feels the change coming.

They are walking the castle grounds when he senses something in the woods, so he leaves his master behind and runs to the tree that weeps blood. He must tread carefully for he senses that he being watched. It’s her smell that hits him first, the same as when they were young but yet so different. It seems to be singing to him. She approached him slowly and while their hearts know each other, they both know that this game will not be the same as the ones they used to play when they were pups.

Their cousins appear behind her and he knows she found herself a pack. Always fierce and social his sun-eyed sister. When one of her own snarls at him, she snaps her teeth to put him back in his place. She eyes her brother and waits for him to make the first move. _So be it_. He playfully snaps at her and, not one to be intimidated, she snaps right back. It’s all a blur of fur and teeth and licks after that and when they rise the pack is led by two mated direwolves.

They are hunting in the woods when he senses the change in her. She is not the only one here, her mistress has joined them and it is not long before he feels Jon’s presence in him. When Arya turns to look at him it is like she knows as well. Their hunt swiftly turns into a chase to the godswood. He feels Jon’s need to catch her and when he does, his desire to make her his. They mate as ferociously as their direwolves and when they are done they leave their companions to their own devices.

It takes the direwolves two days to see their masters again and when they emerge from Arya’s bedchambers, their scents have become one.


End file.
